


Hey, Mister Fortune Teller.

by xCaraChimerax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Liam's a fortune teller, M/M, Theo's beautiful but you knew that, first fic, idk how to tag this, kind of soulmate AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaraChimerax/pseuds/xCaraChimerax
Summary: Liam is used to being able to see the the unseen. The past, the present, and the future. What he's not used to is having green eyes stare back at him from his crystal ball. What happens when he sees those green eyes again, maybe a little closer?





	1. Cut Through the Static

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first Thiam fic but my first fic EVER. Please, please be nice to me. I cry easy!  
> Big thank you to Tara for helping me out! Also, A few others for supporting me and telling me I could do this even though I'm new!
> 
> Also, Please let me know any mistakes. I have not a clue what I'm doing lol

To say that Theo wasn't a fan of the circus would be an understatement. The sickly sweet scent of candy floss and the obnoxious clamor of starry-eyed children moving about was entirely too much for him. Theo had avoided the circus since he was 13 years old and realized he no longer felt the magic he used to feel, no longer lost his breath as he stared at the big top tent. He's not really sure what had changed or how. His parents bought the tickets and they had gone as a family, as they did every year. This time it just didn't feel the same. Watching the people soar through the air on the trapeze didn't give him the gut-wrenching yet amazing feeling he usually got. Watching the animals run around the circle perfectly in sync with each other and their handler hadn't gotten him up on his feet. And, when the ring leader took his final bow, Theo didn't find himself clapping or begging for just a little while longer.  
Which is exactly why when the flyers had been posted up on any available surface in Beacon Hills he found it strange that he couldn't look away. Maybe they changed the image? Maybe used a new font? Whatever the reason, Theo was once again excited to see that circus was in town. Even though he was excited to go back to the place that had shown him so much happiness when he was younger he was still surprised as he stared down at the yellow and red ADMIT ONE ticket in his hand. This year was going to be different. He could feel it.

 

"Mase, I can see him so clearly now," Liam tells his best friend Mason as he tapes up his hands preparing to warm up on the trapeze. Mason gives him a skeptical look before replying " I thought you said whenever you see this guy he's blurry?" See, the thing is Liam has been seeing this boy in his crystal ball for a while now. At first, the boy was nothing more than a blur. As time has gone on the visions of the boy have become more clear. Every time he was shown Liam's heart raced. Tickets for the Beacon Hills stop went on sale 2 days ago. That morning when Liam woke up, he immediately went over to his crystal ball to try and see the semi blurred boy, only to find the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. A crystalline picture of the boy was shown to him for the first time and Liam could hardly breathe. "I don't know who you are, but you're already so important to me". Liam sighed.

 

Corey's been lounging on Theo's bed for the better part of an hour now staring at the ceiling. " T, I've told you a hundred times, it's the circus. It doesn't matter what you wear." An annoyed growl can be heard from inside the closet where Theo is currently rifling through the pile of laundry he has taken off his hangers only to drop on the floor. "I'm telling you, Corey, I have a feeling. I have to at least look halfway decent tonight. Now, help me!" Corey gets up with an exasperated sigh and heads to the open closet doors only to find Theo sitting on the floor in his boxers, clothes scattered around him. "You know you always look good in anything Teddy Bear, here wear this" Corey jokes as he hands Theo a soft looking pink sweater. Theo shoots him a glare but accepts the offered piece of clothing anyway. "I told you I'm not a teddy bear" Theo murmurs. "Okay, Teddy Bear" is the last thing Corey gets out before he has the sweater thrown at his head.

 

Liam sat in front of the mirror in his trailer as he carefully applied the black kohl around his eyes. He knew what the black did to the blue of his eyes, and if tonight was as important as he thought it was going to be, he figured it couldn't hurt. Right? "Intense" Mason said as he walked up to the vanity where Liam sat. "Your eyes are so blue, dude. Could get lost right in 'em" Rolling his eyes Liam laughs " Yeah, yeah Mase. Whatever you say."  
Liam finishes his eyes and reaches for a few pieces of fabric. " Which one?" Liam asks as he holds up two long pieces of silk. He's seen fortune tellers wear big head wraps but he's decided it doesn't really work for him. Preferring to just use the silk to keep his hair out of his face while still looking a little mystical. Mason's told him he looks "badass" so he's stuck with it. Mason picks the silver and ice blue one and watches as Liam intricately wraps it through his light brown hair and ties it off in the back letting the ends hang down on his shoulders. "You ready?" Mason asks.  
" So ready" Liam replies as his thoughts drift to emerald green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the State Champs song of the same name.


	2. I am the Electric Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo second chapter?? It's miles longer than the first, but I hope you still enjoy it?

Theo and Corey walked into the fairgrounds where the array of tents had been set up just as the sun was going down. A nervousness settling into Theo that he hasn't felt since the night he told his father he had chosen to stay with his mom in Beacon Hills rather than move to the east coast with him. This was something different though, almost a buzz of excitement. But, why? He's 20 years old, surely he shouldn't be this excited for the circus. Looking over at Corey's matching expression he started to think maybe tonight would be different.  
As they wait in line to hand in their tickets Theo takes in his surroundings, finding himself get lost in his head. Thinking about it now, maybe his parents splitting had ended his love of this place. He can remember the fighting in the car on the way there, the arguing in this very line all those years ago, the bickering over where to sit to get the best view of the acts. Everything about that night screams unhappiness at him when he thinks back. He had spent a majority of the time trying to act as a buffer for the two adults. Too focused on trying to stop the angry words from being thrown around through hisses and harsh whispers to notice the wonderful things going on around him. That night at the circus, Theo lost that magic only the big top tent could show you.

"Hello, earth to Teddy Bear" Corey laughs as he snaps his fingers quickly in front of his face "Where'd ya go there, big guy?" Theo looks around, suddenly realizing the line had moved and Corey was waiting for him to step closer to the ticket taker. "Just thinking Corn Dog," Theo says, ruffling Corey's hair. He hates that nickname but it's what he gets for calling Theo "Teddy Bear". Corey flails a hand towards him only to stop with his hand froze in mid-air. Theo follows his gaze just in time to see a flash of purple run disappear into a small entrance to the left of the main tent. Corey stares with his lips parted until Theo physically has to turn his had back and with fingers to the underside of his chin close his mouth. "What was that about?", Theo asks only to be grabbed tight around the wrist and pulled hastily toward the ticket booth. "Come on, T. I just saw the man of my dreams, I gotta see that face again" As Corey recalls all the details he can think of, about this mysterious man of his dreams, Theo nods along and can't help but to hope that someday he'll meet the man of his.

 

"LIAM, CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY" Mason screams as he enters Liam's tent. Liam looks up from his crystal ball at his friend with wide eyes. " You said that yesterday because you saw a moth, Mase. You were outdoors. It happens. Not everything is an emergency dude." Liam tells him, smiling at the memory of Mason running to him, out of breath, telling him all about his terrible moth experience. " No, Li. I'm talking a real emergency here." Mason exclaims throwing Liam a glare at the chuckle he gets in return. " I just saw a living breathing angel, I'm telling you. He was so beautiful, Li. I want to write poetry about his face. I hate poetry! I'm so in love" Mason rushed out, barely a breath between words.  
"He was out at the ticket booth, soo pretty" "Well, did you talk to him?"Liam asks. The look Mason gave him was nothing if not comical, eyebrows shooting towards his hairline." I don't think you're hearing me right, Dunbar. ANGEL, an angel. How do you speak to an angel? I was busy looking at his perfect face and he looked right at me! I tried to get away so fast I almost tripped!" Mason almost screamed at him. "Okay, okay Mase, I believe you. Maybe he'll come to watch your act tonight? You can throw him cute little smiles, flirt a little? Then, you can try and catch him after you're finished." Liam tells him, wondering to himself when he was going to be seeing his own green-eyed angel. 

When Theo and Corey step up to hand in their tickets the first thing they notice is how tall the boy in the booth is. Blonde curly hair falling into his ice blue eyes, the boy is dressed in a simple white tank with red suspenders dipping down below the window of the booth. "Welcome to the show, boys. Here at Chimera Circus, we have something for everyone. Keep your eyes open, you never know what you're going to see" The young man, Brett if his name tag is correct smirks. There's something about the way he says this and the confident tilt to his smile that makes the hair stand up on the back of Theo's neck. He takes their tickets and hands them a little map of the fairgrounds. Each tent labelled to make the night a little easier.  
They decided that the first thing on their to-do list for the night was to see the fire show. The two friends made their way to the far end of the fairgrounds, tucked away in the back was a little area with no tent but a few sets of bleachers people were sitting, waiting patiently for the next show to start. Just after they had taken their seats a couple rows from the bottom, a tattooed man came around from behind the bleachers offering the audience a warm smile." Hi, I'm Scott, thank you for coming. I hope you enjoy the show." Scott walked over to a torch off to the side of a banner that Theo couldn't quite make out in the dark. He moved around for a minute, collecting things from a bin before a small flame started flickering form the torch. Scott then walked over to another torch and lit that too, illuminating the sign that read "Goodness, Gracious, Great Balls of Fire" Scott spread his arms as he stood under the banner, earning a chuckle from the crowd before a series of loud gasps sounded. Everyone stared in awe as fire danced along Scott's fingertips, crawling up his palms to his wrists. He twirled his hands in front of him, one moving to go behind his mess of shaggy black hair. Suddenly, the fire was no longer in his hands but on the ends of a baton, he was now holding. He danced around the circle, the baton creating patterns of oranges and yellows in the air as he moved. It was mesmerizing to watch and Theo wondered how long Scott had been doing his act for him to be so comfortable with the fire. When he was done with his dance, he walked back over to his bin and set his baton down in a vat of water. Picking up a smaller torch, he grabbed a water bottle, took a sip and proceeded to the middle of the circle. What happened next startled Theo, making him grab onto Corey's arm. " Oh God," Theo said as a huge flame shot straight out in front of Scott's mouth. Beside him, he barely registered Corey's whispered" Wow". Scott finished up his routine bringing in a few more batons, throwing them in the air and catching them. Sometimes with his teeth. It was incredible and by the end of it, Theo was buzzing with ecstatic energy.

Liam had been uninterestedly telling people their fortunes for a good two hours now. Normally Liam enjoyed every customer he had, going into great detail about what he saw, joking with them sometimes. Feeling a little closer to each person by the time they walked out of his tent. Tonight, Liam was not feeling it. Everything he saw seemed to have a blur at the edges. Almost as if the images were out of focus. Maybe he was out of focus. All night Liam had been distracted, getting names wrong, dates out of order, it was upsetting him because he knew he was better than this. He knew people came to The Chimera Circus in large part to see "Le Loup Arakul". He has been seeing the unseen for as long as he can remember and he's proud to say he's turned it into a gift rather than a burden as he previously thought. As his parents had thought. He had joined the circus just after he had turned 14. Watching his father pack his things all while muttering about his abomination of a son and listening to his mother say she didn't want the responsibility of dealing with freak either was too much for him to handle. Liam had packed a few things in his bag and never looked back. 4 years later and he couldn't be happier about his decision. He had amazing friends, did something he loved and got to travel the world. Tonight though, something was off, and he couldn't help but think it had something to do with the boy in his visions. Ever since the boy had gone from static to the beauty in the glass ball, everything else seemed to have faded. Liam had no idea why it was happening but he sure wanted to find out. "Oh my god, I've always wanted my fortune told" Squealed a middle-aged lady who had just entered his tent. An exasperated Stiles barged in behind her. " I told her she had to wait, Li" his friend stated, arms flailing. Stiles' job was to escort the customers into Liam's tent after they had purchased their ticket from Nolan, his kind smile and blue eyes pulling them in. More times than not, the customers were too impatient to listen to Stiles' never-ending ranting to Nolan about not having watched Star Wars, an all too frequent argument between the two. Liam put on his best smile and greeted the woman. " Hello, Deanna. I'm Le Loup Arakul" Liam said, leaning a little closer he smiled. "But, you can call me Liam,"  
After the woman had left, a smile on her face, a strange pull had Liam turning to the entrance of his tent. He held his breath as he waited for what was causing this odd feeling. When Stiles burst through the curtain complaining once again about Nolan's lack of movie knowledge Liam sighed, putting his head in his hands, feeling all but forgotten.

Theo and Corey made their way around the fairgrounds, weaving in and out of multi-colored tents, seeing different types of acts. There had been the fire show first, then the reptiles, a man with a jaw as sharp as glass swallowing swords as large snakes slithered around his feet. Some draped around his shoulders, a touch too close to being deadly for Theo's liking. Then there had been "Globe of Death", two boys on motorcycles inside a small globe of a cage. They had stood in the center of the cage, identical faces forming wicked grins as they lifted their hands in mock salute before putting their helmets on and climbing on their bikes. At first, it started off slow, each boy going in a circle, one in front of the other. As they sped up one would climb higher into the sphere as the other stayed lower only to cross in front of each other seconds before a collision. Always gaining speed, always missing by inches. When they had finished, Theo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Who knew the circus could be so stressful yet exhilarating? After the cage, it had been a short stop in front of the mime. A middle-man with an almost grumpy look to him. Black hair peeking out of his hat as he yelled with no sound. That one was a little odd if he was being honest. After stopping for some strawberry lemonade and candy floss Corey had told him that he wanted to see the trapeze act. As they headed back towards the big tent in the center Theo had stopped walking and couldn't help but to be drawn to the dark maroon tent to the left where a friendly looking boy was seemingly on the other end of an argument with a dark-haired boy. Right as the taller boy had rushed into the tent, Corey had tugged him towards the red and white tent ahead. 

 

"What if he's out there????"  
"What if he thinks I suck???"  
"What if I see him and I fall???"  
"What if I die?????"  
Liam smiles down at his phone in his hands. His best friend is a moron, and he loves him so much. He sends a quick text back telling him to relax, and he'll be great he pockets his phone and welcomes his new customer.

Mason tucks his phone into his costume after getting the messages from Liam, slipping the headphones into his ears. Closing his eyes, he lets the music relax him. He's been feeling anxious all night, ever since he saw the sunshine of a boy in line at the ticket booth. Opening his eyes he bends down and picks the tape out of his bag as he starts to wrap his hands.  
"I can do this," he tells himself. "I do this all the time, I'll be fine". He can hear Derek talking to the crowd, no doubt announcing his act. Shaking his hands out, he rolls his shoulders does a few little steps and runs out into the circle. This is always one of Mason's favorite parts of his act, listening to the shouts of excitement when he enters the ring. He tries to look out into the crowd to see if the beautiful boy is out there but he can't see past the bright lights. As he climbs the ladder the lights start to dim, a spotlight coming to land on him, the metallic green of his costume shifting in the light. Mason stops at the 25ft mark, steps onto a small platform. With his arms spread out above him, he shouts to the crowd "Is this high enough?" A loud "NOOO!" rings in his ears. He stars his climb again, at the 35ft mark, he asks again " What about now?" An even louder "NOOO" sounding through the big top. When Mason reaches 50ft he steps out onto the platform and smiles down into the crowd. Just as the fly bar is coming to him, being dropped by another circus worker from a platform a little higher than him, he sees him. He sees the sunshine boy sitting in the crowd, a look of awe on his face as he stares straight back at Mason. He jumps. Flying through the air has always been a feeling that Mason can't quite describe, but tonight it feels electric. It feels like everything he's ever wanted and everything he never knew he needed have come together and made him fly for real. It's unlike anything he's ever felt and he's already addicted. When he'd done with his show the only thing on his mind is getting to this boy before he loses him into the crowd and maybe forever. In his hurry to get down the ladder his foot slips on the last rung causing him to stumble back and right into something. When he turns around, grabbing onto whatever, or whoever rather that caught his fall his heart jumps. A blinding smile is aimed right at him " Oops, sorry about that." Sunshine says, hand settling on Mason's shoulders to steady him " Didn't mean to bump you" A hand comes down and stretches out in front of him. "I'm Corey".

 

Theo had taken one look at Corey's face and the dark-skinned boy that had him so enraptured during the performance and decided to leave them be. He had that strange feeling again, anyway. Heading out of the main tent Theo glanced over to the maroon tent again, something about it calling to him. The same feeling that he had when he saw the posters for The Chimera Circus was what made him start walking towards the tent.  
"Le Loup Arakul" The silver sign read in electric blue neon over the top of a smaller sign with the words " Fortune Teller" painted on it as well as prices and such. An intricate wolf painted down in the corner, howling at a full moon. A small L.D in the corner. Taking his eyes off the sign Theo walked up to the ticket booth, a smiling boy with freckles greeting him. " Come to see Le Loup Arakul?" Theo found himself smiling at the nice boy in front of him as he nodded. "Uh.. yes, please?" Theo asked. " "Cool" the boy replied telling him the price and handing him a small blue ticket, a little paw print in the center. "I'm Nolan, just in case you need anything else. Have fun!" He said motioning for the boy from earlier to come over. The boy that came to Theo into the tent, looked him up and down quickly before motioning for him to follow and telling him how 'great this fortune teller guy was'.

Theo has watched hundreds of movies and read just as many books. He's heard the stories of the world stopping, the air being stolen from your lungs, the background fading away. He's heard of the sparks flying, fireworks bursting, spotlight coming in to close on two people who are in love. He's heard it, seen it, and read it all. None of it could compared to this. Looking up at him from behind a crystal ball swirling with colors was pure magic. Electric blue eyes staring back at him, he froze. Sitting there in front of him, a boy he's never met, hair wrapped in silk, rings on all of his fingers, nails painted black. A boy he could never have dreamed of, full lips parted, cheeks dusted pink, piercing blue eyes smudged black. He didn't know this boy, but he already knew he couldn't live another day without him.

 

Liam's hands have been shaking the past two customers, making his already blurry images that much worse. He'd pushed through and left his clients happy and thanking him. It was only getting worse though, and he was starting to get nervous. This was something that had always come natural to Liam. Having troubles with the one thing he felt 100% confident with was off putting. More people came in, more blurry images were seen. Outside his tent he heard the eruption of cheers from Mason's act. Smiling to himself, he wondered if his best friend had gotten a chance to see that boy again.He had seemed so excited. He hoped he had. Coming back from his thoughts of Mason he looked down at his hands where they lay still on the table in front oh him. No shaking, no twitching. As he heard a voice outside his tent talking to Nolan he looked into his crystal ball to try to get a read on the incoming customer, to see clear green eyes only to look up and see those same eyes staring right back. "Theo" Liam breathed out softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chapter is from a poem by Erin Van Vuren.  
> I am forever wild. I am the electric child.  
> I kiss to kill. I do not stand still.  
> I don’t follow my dreams. They fucking follow me.


	3. I think you thought I was magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this is it. The end of my first fic ever! I'm sure it could've been a lot better but I'm still happy that I got it done. I've had a blast writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it! Thank you so much. I love you all!!!!

"Theo" Liam breathed out softly. 

Theo felt as if his breath had been knocked out of him. Hearing his name come from the perfect lips of the pretty boy in front of him.  
"Uh... um, how..how do you know my name?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling his face heat up from tripping over his words. The boy in front of him motions for him to sit down with the wave of long fingers, nails painted black. " I'm Le Loup Arakul, and I know things" He stated seriously, before breaking into a soft smile. "It's kinda my job, ya know?" He raises his arms gesturing around him to the fairy lights hanging throughout the tent, the tarot cards laying on the table, next to his crystal ball. "Oh, yeah. Fortune teller, duh." Theo mutters to himself quietly. How could be he so stupid? He was in a tent, having passed a big "FORTUNE TELLER" sign right out front. 

Sensing the embarrassment of the boy in front of him, Liam ducks his head to catch Theo's eyes. "Hey, relax. It's cool. You want to get started?" Liam asks just as apprehensively. He has so many things he wants to say, wants to ask Theo. He needs to remain professional for now. Try to get a read on what's happening. Theo looks up at him, fairy lights reflecting in his eyes. He's beautiful in a way Liam has never seen, and he needs to get a grip. Shaking his hands out, he inhales deeply, and then lets it out." Okay, here we go." 

Liam brings his hands up, hovers them over his crystal ball and closes his eyes. He clears his thoughts and tries to open his mind. Opening his eyes, he looks down into his crystal ball like he has a million times before, only to be met with nothing. Furrowing his brows, staring down at the blank space he would usually find vivid images; he tries again. Close his eyes. Breathe in, breathe out. Open his eyes, still nothing. He shakes his hands out again, a nervous little laugh coming out." Wow. I promise I'm normally better than this. I swear I'm not a fake." He rushes out, looking up into Theo's eyes which are staring right back into his. Theo looks startled like he hadn't realized Liam had even spoken. "No, no it's okay. Take your time. I don't mind" Theo assures him, blush creeping onto his cheeks. So Liam does, he tries again and again, still with nothing to show. "I'm so sorry about this; I don't know what's happening." He sighs defeatedly. He does, well at least he knows it has something to do with the boy in front of him, but he doesn't say that out loud. " If you want, you can head back out to the entrance and tell Nolan that I said to give you your money back. I truly am sorry, Theo." Putting his head down, he can't help but feel like he ruined this. Whatever it was supposed to be, whatever it was he had been feeling. It was destroyed, and absolutely nobody but himself was to blame. Liam must have waited a good 5 minutes before he finally looked up, he couldn't bear to see the other boy walk away. When he finally looked back up, he was surprised to see Theo still sitting in his seat across the table from him — never having taken his eyes off of him. 

Theo had barely heard a word the fortune teller had said to him. He remembers him introducing himself as something he would never dare try and repeat. A way to the words he doubts he could pull off in the way the other boy had. He stares, he can't help it. He's never seen anything like this before. It's like the boy in front of him had harnessed the energy of a thousand suns and the glow of just at many moons inside of him. How could someone be so breathtaking? When the fortune teller closed his eyes and lifted his hand out in front of him, he takes the time to admire the beauty of the boy in front of him. Light brown hair, falling into his eyes, held back only by ice blue fabric that matched the perfect eyes hidden beneath fluttering eyelids: long dark lashes casting shadows on perfectly sculpted cheekbones, and his lips. The most kissable lips Theo had ever seen. Full, and oh, so pink. He tries to imagine what they'd feel like against his own, how they would taste. Wonders if they turn a beautiful kiss bitten red from too much attention. How does he like to be kissed? Slowly, lips barely brushing, soft breaths let out between gentle presses of lips? Or, does he like his bottom lip being pulled between sharp teeth, maybe a little too hard. Tongues teasing, low moans drawn from somewhere animalistic inside. Theo's heart is racing, and he tries to regain focus on the task at hand."... I'm not a fake" is all Theo catches of whatever the fortune teller was trying to say. He looks embarrassed, glancing down at his crystal ball, to his hands and back to Theo as if asking for something. "No, no it's okay. Take your time. I don't mind" Theo tells him, hoping it will quell his worries somewhat. Theo pays close attention this time, watches him close his eyes and take some deep breaths and stares intently at the ball in front of him only to furrow his brows, a disappointed look making its way to his face. The boy sitting across from him looked up dejectedly and tells him that it's not working and he's more than welcome to get a refund back out front before hanging his head down, defeated. " This can't be it," Theo thinks to himself. This is what he'd felt since he's seen the posters for the circus earlier in the week. The buzzing in his veins only being calmed by being in the tent with this boy. Every ounce of his being was telling him that he couldn't just walk away. So, he didn't. He waited.

When Liam saw that Theo hadn't left and had just been sitting there patiently, he found himself unable to keep from smiling. Why would he still be sitting here when Liam so clearly made a fool out of himself? Something about the way that Theo was looking at him, with something akin to reverence in his eye is what made Liam's mind up. "Do you maybe wanna walk around with me? I need to get out of here for a little while." He asks hesitantly, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. Looking down at where his shoe is currently scuffing up the ground below his feet he barely hears Theo's small reply of " Yes, please?" Liam whips his head up so fast; he's surprised he doesn't have whiplash. "What, really?" he asks, earning a nod from Theo in reply. Walking out of the tent, sending a small wave and a "Be back later" over his shoulder towards Nolan, Liam feels lighter than he has all day. He doesn't feel the nervous thrum in his veins, or the clouds that had been fogging up his mind. It's just him and the emerald-eyed boy walking next to him.

Theo followed the fortune teller out of the tent, wondering what they would be doing. " Umm... Hey, Mister Fortune Teller?" Theo questioned, "I'm not supposed to call you that umm La Loop something or other, am I?" This startles a laugh out of the slightly shorter boy, eyes crinkling at the sides, arms coming up to hold onto his stomach. "Oh, my god. No, I'm sorry!! I can't believe I didn't tell you my name" He says in between chuckles. "Liam, my name is Liam" "Liam," Theo says testing the name out on his tongue. He likes the way that sounds. "So, what about THE FREAK SHOW?" Liam suggests. Theo doesn't remember ever going to the freak show before so he replies "Yeah, that sounds great." 

They make their way over to THE FREAK SHOW exhibit, a large demon-like head making up the entrance. An older man with sad clown featured painted on his face greets them at the ticket booth. Theo looks at the little tag stuck to his bright red suspenders "Noah The Nonsense" it reads. Looking up at the clown's face he gives him a quizzical look to which the clown simply lifts his shoulder in a shrug. They take their tickets and head into the demon's mouth. There's a short hallway made up of flowing red velvet floor to ceiling drapes that they make their way down, noticing the vintage freak show posters. 

The first act they come upon makes Theo do a double take. Standing in the middle of a room separated by a wall of glass was a man covered from head to toe in tattoos. From what Theo could see, there wasn't one inch of space on the man's body not covered in art. It' was stunning really. Next in the exhibit is one Theo had seen on the old-timey posters in the hallway. Two men, one outrageously tiny and one ridiculously tall. Feeling brave, he nodded towards the glass at the shorter man telling Liam "Hey, that's you" The look of sheer disbelief on Liam's face at the joke was enough to have him doubling over in laughter. " Oh, that's how it's going to be huh? You got it comin, bub." Liam glares at him without any heat behind it. Theo thinks he sees the corner of his mouth twitch before Liam schools his expression, walking ahead. "You coming, slowpoke?" He asks over his shoulder, watching Theo do a little job to catch up.  
They see a bearded lady next, and a man with three legs after that. A man with big muscles followed, to which Liam stated with a sly grin on his face " Look, there's you." He could already tell he had made a mistake if the cocky smirk on Theo's face was anything to go by. "So, you think I have nice muscles? You been checking me out, Mister Fortune Teller?"He challenges. He could feel his face heating up, knew he must've turned an embarrassing shade of pink. Theo calling him that should not make his heart race like it is. Ducking his head, he says to Theo hesitantly, "Well, you must know that you have nice muscles... I'm not the only person who's told you that."He half asks, half insists. "Nah, but they didn't matter," Theo tells him honestly, looking as if he can't believe he had said that out loud. " Uh.. there's a few more things to see this way"Liam rushes out, looking slightly embarrassed as he motions for Theo to follow him. They see a set of conjoined twins, little girls, no more than 13 years old, then there is a beautiful red-headed girl, maybe about their age. She is perched on a stool, close to the window; chin resting on the edge, back twisted into a C, feet rested atop her head. Theo finds himself staring, in awe of how a body can bend like that when a movement to the side catches his eye. Liam is now standing further down the hall, staring into another glass-walled room. "I think you'll like this" He calls to him, eyes never leaving the sight in front of him. When Theo makes his way over to the window, his breath gets caught in his throat. Staring back at Liam through the window is a man with glowing blue eyes, hair growing out the sides of his face, off his neck and arms. He's not that big Theo notices, but his presence is huge. The man's eyes flick over to him causing him to step back, "Wow" Theo breathes, as the man starts to walk back towards the other side of the room. Liam takes that as a sign to get going, they've spent a fair amount of time roaming the Freak Show display. " That's Peter," he tells Theo. "He's my favorite, kind of an ass though." He laughs. Theo finds himself laughing along, how could you not when the actual sun is in front of you?

 

They talk so more as they walk around, in and out of different tents. Occasionally stopping to grab snacks or something to drink. Theo learns that Liam's favorite drink is also strawberry lemonade and that he loves cotton candy. He's 18 years old and has been with the circus since for four years. He discovers that Liam's best friend is the amazing trapeze artist that had stolen Corey's heart. He then proceeds to turn his phone around and show him the picture Mason had texted him of the two of them sat atop the Ferris wheel. He had drawn little hearts around their heads, but they had nothing on the clear heart eyes the two boys were giving each other. Theo was just relieved to see his friend smiling and looking so happy. He deserved the word, and hopefully, Mason would give it to him.

Liam had decided the next thing on the to-do list for the night was the Hall of Mirrors. He's always liked walking through the endless maze of different versions of himself since he was younger. Getting to get a glimpse of all the ways he could be. Getting lost and finding himself again. As they walked across the fairgrounds to their destination a young kid barreled into him, he had been trying to run from his friends resulting in Liam bumping into Theo's shoulder. It was like he had been struck by lightning, for a split second everything seemed brighter, closer, more in focus than ever before. By the time Liam had righted himself, it was gone. Feeling a little at odds with himself, he was reminded of what brought them here in the first place. His inability to read Theo. "Sorry again about earlier, Theo. I don't know what's going on with me. I've been off for a little bit now, but I thought it was getting better. Some things have been so clear" Liam tells him, not wanting to say what exactly had been so evident in fear of scaring him away.  
"I hear you. I've been off lately too. Maybe that's why? " Theo questions. Liam doesn't think that's the reason, and he tells him as such. He doesn't think it has anything to do with Theo himself at all. He thinks back on the only other person he can't see read. Himself. "It's bizarre actually," He tells him, "Even if the images are blurry, they're always still there. But, with you, nothing." Theo's fiddling with the ring on his finger looking dejected as they stand in line for the Hall of Mirrors. "Are you sure it's not just me?" He asks, feeling like maybe there's something wrong with him. "Maybe I'm immune?" Liam laughs softly at the assumption. "Well, if you're immune, so am I," He tells him truthfully. Theo gives him a puzzling look before asking "You can't tell your own fortune?" "Nope," Liam tells him, popping the p. "Huh, that is weird" comes Theo's reply as they walk into the doors.

 

Theo had only ever been in the Hall of Mirrors once before. He was 5 and had been terrified. His mom had scooped him up into her arms and carded her fingers through his hair as he pressed his tear-stained face into her shirt. He's hoping for a different result this time. Walking down the first corridor is easy. Tall, floor length mirrors line the walls each distorting his body differently. Liam hasn't stopped laughing since Theo had stepped in front of the mirror that made him look like Violet from Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory after she had blown up like a blueberry.  
They pass one that makes Theo extremely short, while the one after that makes Liam look like the tall man back in the Freak Show. Liam didn't want to leave that one. Next, they turn a corner only to be met with a room full of mirrors and no exit in sight. There are a hundred versions of him and Liam staring back at him, and he starts to panic. He stumbles back, only to be met with another mirror. His vision is starting to go fuzzy, and he's not sure his breathing is coming at a reasonable pace. This is not how he had planned for this to go.

Liam is making funny faces in one of the mirrors when he sees Theo in the reflection, immediately turning and going to him. 

"Theo, what's wrong, are you okay?" He asks quickly, earning a quick shake of the head. "Oh boy, you look pale... can you breath okay? Another head shake. "OH! I have an idea. I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to repeat after me" He tells Theo. Theo's eyes are wide and pleading, but he nods his head anyway. "Okay Theo, what three things cannot long be hidden?" he asks. "Now, repeat after me. The sun." Theo tries to repeat him, breath falling short."The moon" Liam tells him," C'mon Theo, you gotta try." "The moon" Theo whispers. "Okay, good. You're doing so good Theo. Last one. The truth" Liam says, hands coming up to his face, thumbs tracing his jaw, feeling the light scruff underneath. "The truth," Theo says a little louder this time, still barely above a whisper. " Let's do it again, okay? Repeat after me. The sun." Liam's staring into his eyes now can see the specks of liquid gold swirling through the emerald green. He waits for Theo to say it back to him before continuing, "The moon." His thumb rubbing soothing circles into his jaw, as the fingers of his other hand are carding through the hair at the nape of his neck. Leaning in until their foreheads are pressed together, close enough to feel the breath on his lips when Theo repeats."The moon" "Last one" Liam whispers into the small space between them. "The truth." He says eyes flicking down to Theo's mouth, where his tongue comes out to wet his bitten bottom lip. "The truth" Theo breathes before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. 

It's like something out of a movie, the way the images flash behind Liam's eyes. Hundreds, if not thousands of moments fly through his mind in a blur. It's Theo's future, of their future. It's them on dates, out at little restaurants, drinking strawberry milkshakes. It's their legs tangled together on wrinkled sheets on a Sunday morning. It's of the life that Liam always wanted, and never knew he could have. He thinks maybe this is why he couldn't read Theo at first. He can't see his own future and theirs was intertwined. It all made sense now. He pulls away but stays close, leaning forward to recapture Theo's lips in another soft kiss. " I saw it, Theo. I saw your future. I was in it, that's why I couldn't read you before, but I saw it now. I saw-" "I know, I saw it too." Theo tells him truthfully.  
" It's you, something has been pulling me here, and it was you the whole time" Liam's looking back at him with something akin to love in his eyes when he tells him, "Well, now that I've got you, I'm not letting you go."  
They make it out of the Hall of Mirrors, hand in hand and feeling excited and a little in love, but mostly happy. 

 

Theo sets the last box down, next to the pile of others and takes a look around smiling to himself. Walking back outside, he grabs a beer from where Liam had set them next to the porch swing and plopped down next to the boy. Leaning over to kiss the lips of the boy he loves, he feels Liam intertwine their fingers and start playing with the band on his left finger that matches his own. He still can't believe it sometimes; that this is his life now. Looking back at the last five years he realises how much things have changed from how they used to be. That night at the circus sitting atop the Ferris Wheel Liam had told him he loved him, and he found himself saying it right back. One night was all it took for Theo to fall in love, to want a new life with the beautiful fortune teller with electric blue eyes. Fast forward to now, and Theo looks back and smiles, he's done so much. He'd joined the circus, without hesitation. Mind made up as soon as Liam had suggested it. He had been worried about what Corey would say when he told him that he'd be leaving, but it seemed that the two best friends had been on the same page. Corey had already started talking about what he was going to pack and what was going to go to goodwill. Ecstatic that he now had the two things in this world that he loved, he was ready for the next chapter in his life. He's learned to spit fire with Scott, watched the flames lick at his fingertips. He's tried yoga with Lydia, never being able to bend in the ways she did. He has even been offered by Jackson to learn how to swallow swords, declining quickly. He liked his life a little bit too much to risk it by swallowing a sword. He's met The Freaks including Peter, and Liam's right; he's kind of a dick. He even stood in the center of the cage as Ethan and Aiden's bikes thundered around him. Corey had immediately fallen into step with Mason and was now apart of his Trapeze act, the two of them flying through the air like shooting stars. His life has been perfect, and it was all thanks to an icy-eyed fortune teller.

He's not sure if it was destiny or just dumb luck; meeting Liam but he knows that Liam is his soulmate. He has dreamed of having a love like this his whole life, and so has Liam; so does everyone. After all, we all want the same things; we're all just wolves howling to the same moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from a poem by Tyler Knott Gregson.


End file.
